What is love?
by Tododorkis
Summary: Kirishima is warm-hearted and sociable. Bakugou, abrasive and rough. At first glance no one would have pictured these two together, but somehow, it works.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Collected here will be a bunch of little KiriBaku ficlets, starting with some posts I made for KiriBaku Week on Tumblr. I hope you like them :)**

 _ **I do not own My Hero Academia or these characters.**_

 **Prompt:** Coffee Shop AU

 **Warnings:** language (thanks, baku)

 **Summary:** Two idiots almost don't meet because one is a gym rat and the other is a lazy ass.

* * *

It was just a little coffee shop, nestled on the corner of two busy streets. He assumed they got more business this way, by catching the attention of commuters walking to work, the smell of the freshly ground coffee luring them in for a warm drink.

Kirishima himself, however, had never paid them much attention. He wasn't a coffee drinker, or at least he didn't think so. When he had first moved into his flat, he could barely afford the essentials, so he had decided to do without things like coffee makers. Now, he had just learned to live without it; he never really tried it much, in fact.

So when Kirishima passed the small coffee shop on the corner on his way to the gym every morning, he kept walking without giving it a passing glance.

Bakugou, on the other hand, always spared a glace at the redhead as he walked past the shop each day. As the first one in the shop to open up, he was usually prepping tables early in the morning as the redhead strolled on by, presumably on his way to the gym, if his attire and duffel bag was anything to go by. Sometimes, if the stoplight was red and the boy had to wait before crossing the street, Bakugou would take an extra moment to study him. He would have headphones in this ear, bouncing on his toes and clenching and unclenching his fists, probably mentally preparing for his workout. The streets, and the shop, weren't busy this time of the morning. Sometimes, it was just the two of them, though only Bakugou knew they both were there.

Later in the mornings, during the lunch rush, Bakugou wasn't always able to spot the redhead on his walk back from the gym. The morning rush kept him busy filling orders and making drinks. But, when he did spot him, he was often slightly wet, though whether it was sweat or from a shower, Bakugou didn't know. His hair looked different on the walks back too, usually some of the spiked-up pieces fell in front of this eyes, causing Bakugou to come to the realization that his hair wasn't naturally spiked like Bakugou's.

 _Tch, idiot. Who spends the time to fix their hair this early in the morning just to go to the gym?_

This was their usual schedule. Kirishima would wake up early and visit the gym, not paying any mind to the one coffee shop out of many that he passed on his walk. And then Bakugou, while bussing tables and prepping drinks, would notice the one boy, out of many, to walk past the shop.

And yet, things do not always go so smoothly. Having missed his alarm, Kirishima had woken up late. He hurried down the street to the gym, wanting to get at least half-way through his workout before the gym got crowded. That was why he always went so early in the morning, to avoid the crowds. As he stood waiting at the stoplight, he reached into his duffel bag for his water bottle, only to come up empty.

Kirishima cursed, imagining the water bottle sitting on his kitchen counter at home where he had evidently forgotten it. _Well, I'm already running late, nothing to do about it now_ , Kirishima resigned as he turned his back to the street crossing and surveyed his surroundings. He would just have to buy a water bottle on his way to the gym. Unfortunately, not many shops were open this time of morning. There was no 'open' sign hanging in the coffee shop window but he spotted a figure moving around inside.

It's worth a shot, anyway. Kirishima wandered toward the front door, sighing in relief when it successfully opened. The barista, not expecting anyone here so early, jolted as the sound of the bell that hung above the door chimed.

Kirishima smiled at the obviously flustered barista. "Uh, hey. I just need to grab a bottle of water."

"Oh, thank god." The barista sighed. She looked young, probably about Kirishima's age. But what stood out more were the light grey patches under her eyes and the slightly messy hair. "The guy who usually opens up shop called in sick this morning so I had to come in a couple of hours early. I'm too tired to even make a decent cup of coffee right now."

"No worries," Kirishima pulled a chilled bottle of water from the glass case in front of the register. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker anyway."

"What?" The barista's eye's grew wide. Kirishima noticed that her name tag read 'Kyoka'. "How do you not like coffee?"

"Just never got into it, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck, an old nervous habit.

"Well, I don't know how water is going to keep you awake this early, but _enjoy_." Kyoka handed him the receipt and waved him out the door.

"Thanks, later." Kirishima left the shop and proceeded on his usual route to the gym.

Bakugou's morning had taken a turn for the worse. He wasn't exactly sick per-se, but he was definitely hung over. Kyoka wasn't happy this morning when he called her to take his shift, but she could kiss his ass. He took the early shift every damn morning, and he could use a morning off. It wasn't like he'd miss much anyway.

Unfortunately, his internal alarm clock didn't allow him to sleep in either way. Bakugou groaned as he rolled out of bed, cursing at the world. He missed the days he could sleep in until noon, now he was usually up before the damn sun. He'd only managed to lay in bed an extra hour this morning before he started to get antsy.

Getting dressed, Bakugou figured he should hit the gym. He usually went after his shift at the coffee shop, but since he didn't have to work he could go in early today and try to beat the crowd.

On the walk to the gym, it did cross Bakugou's mind that there was chance that redheaded guy also visited the same gym. Bakugou quickly dismissed the thought, however - _what were the chances of that happening?_ It was more likely that the redhead would randomly wander into the coffee shop one day, and _that_ hadn't happened yet.

Sighing, Bakugou wandered into the already crowded gym. Bummer, he had gotten here too late. Managing to find an empty locker in the locker room, Bakugou tossed his duffel bag inside. At that moment, the owner of the locker beside his wandered over to his own locker, throwing open the metal door with a bang.

"Oh, sorry." His neighbor sheepishly grinned as Bakugou sent him a glare over his shoulder.

Bakugou's eyes narrowed as he took in the red hair, some pieces having fallen down, and the goofy smile that stretched across the stranger's face.

"It's you," Bakugou spoke, mostly to himself. Though apparently loud enough for the redhead to hear.

Kirishima's smile faltered. He'd always made an effort to remember names and faces, but he didn't think he had met this guy before. "Do I know you?"

"No." Bakugou turned back around to face his own locker. "Why would you think that, shitty hair?"

"Uh, no reason, I guess." Kirishima grabbed his own bag from the locker and turned to leave the gym, putting this strange encounter behind him.

 _So, he is wet from a shower then._ Bakugou smirked, having solved one of the puzzles surrounding his mysterious redhead. Still, there was one other thing he had been wondering…

"Do you really wake up early to style your hair?" Bakugou asked his retreating back.

Kirishima nearly tripped, he spun around so fast. A blush spread across his checks as this stranger stared at him with the most intense eyes he had ever encountered. He felt like this blonde with the red eyes was staring right through him, like he knew him, and it completely unnerved Kirishima.

"He- hey we have basically the same hair!" Kirishima managed to stutter, pointing between their two heads. "And it's Kirishima!"

While Bakugou had had his curiosity sated, at least for the moment, Kirishima was only left with more questions after their brief encounter. He had wondered about this curious blonde his whole walk home, and then again that night before he had gone to bed.

The next morning, Kirishima had purposefully pushed all thoughts from his head, blasting music so loud through his headphones that he could barely think. He had walked down his usual street, thankfully not running late this morning, and passed the same coffee shop that he always did. Except this morning, he took the extra moment to look inside. Expecting to see Kyoka behind the counter again, he was surprised to see none other than the blonde from the gym yesterday. A part of him recalled how Kyoka had mentioned she wasn't usually the one to open the shop.

"Ohh!" Before he knew what he was doing, Kirishima burst through the coffee shop door. "It's you!"

Bakugou grimaced at the loud clang of the bell as it was nearly knocked off the door. As a bit of payback for yesterday, his response was: "Do I know you?"

Kirishima matched the smirk playing across Bakugou's lips.

"Heh, guess not." His eyes flicked down to the name tag on his chest. "Nice to meet you, Katsuki."

"It's Bakugou to you, shitty hair!"

"And I told you my name was Kirishima." Giving one of his signature grins, Kirishima leaned over the counter. "I guess I'll have to come into the shop more often before I can call you Katsuki, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own My Hero Academia or these characters.**_

 **Prompt:** Body Sway AU

 **Warnings:** language

* * *

Obviously with switching bodies, a lot of secrets were bound to be uncovered. There was nothing impersonal about _living inside_ someone else's body. Now, he knew all kinds of things about Bakugou that he didn't expect to learn this early in their relationship.

For example, he had since learned that the palms of Bakugou's hands always felt a bit blistered. Sometimes, they just tingled, but Kirishima was saddened to discover that sometimes he would be awoken in the middle of the night by searing heat and pain. Did Bakugou feel this all the time, or was he accustomed to it? He wasn't the type to openly express any form of weakness, and Kirishima wondered how long it would have taken him to learn this about his new boyfriend, if he would have ever found out at all.

He tried not to think about the fact that he now knew everything about Bakugou's body, and in turn Bakugou knew everything about his. Even things that, again, he hadn't expected to see this early in their relationship. Certainly, it was a bit embarrassing at times.

"Are you really that sensitive?" Bakugou had whispered in Kirishima's ear the first night after he had taken a shower.

Kirishima had blushed like mad, but he could handle it. He threw it back at Bakugou, even. Especially after he had found the heart-shaped birth mark on his upper thigh.

But this… Kirishima hadn't even considered. It had slipped his mind completely. And now Bakugou stood before him demanding answers, evidence splayed between his fingers. Based on the hardened look on Bakugou's face, Kirishima knew he wouldn't be able to smile and charm his way out of this one.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou's hand sat tangled in the red locks, lifting them up from his forehead. A dark, incriminating line of black could be seen where his hair met his scalp. "You dye your hair?"

This was it. Kirishima could feel his world shattering. No one had known, except for Mina.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and let his hand fall from his face. "Whatever, just tell me what dye you use so I can fix it."

It wasn't until later that evening, when Bakugou stood in front of the mirror studying Kirishima's reflection that he came to an even greater realization.

"No way. That idiot dyes his eyebrows too!"


End file.
